superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Oregon (Season 14)
Murder in Small Town X: Oregon is the fourteenth season of Superkyle's MiSTX series and the third season wrtitten by Timmy TAR. It takes place in the fictional town of Overworld, Oregon. At the beginning, paramedic Shmuel Stavi is overheard by art teacher Gail Shupe complaining about medical professor Noor Harandi to fisherman Glen Dyer, mistakenly thinking she was a wet bag because he made a wisecrack to her at the wrong time. This leads to his and Glen's early elimination and to Gail, Noor, scuba instructor Renata Edwards and retired professor Dahlia Kilpatrick forming an alliance called the "coven". However, hairstylist Miles Jeong is able to get rid of Renata and Gail soon follows, only for Miles to be eliminated after Gail! Meanwhile, hypersomniac photographer Casper Woodson only wants to get a good night's sleep but Theresa DeLuca is more interested in firting with him, leading to Casper's throwing a vote to Theresa to get rid of her and to his ultimate elimination. In the end Dahlia, Theresa and personal trainer Eliezer Perez make the finals but Dahlia betrays Noor to get there, leading to her getting last pick. Fortunately for Dahlia, the other two pick the wrong suspects, leaving Dahlia to correctly identify lumberjack Edward Samuelson as the killer and win a check for $750,000. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In Episode 1, the investigators had to vote for who they wanted to be the first lifeguard. In a vote of 4-2-1-1-1-1, Glen was elected lifeguard. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 2: Vincent was going to be Edward's final victim, but Dahlia rescued him before he could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: The Nighmare Begins *'Lifeguard:' Glen (1) *'Suspect Cleared:' Guy Kent *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Shmuel (7-2) - Ranka Ruins **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Gail - Tower of Alexandria *'Investigator Murdered:' Shmuel *'Notes:' Gun store owner Barret Bradley is murdered at the beginning of the episode. His nephew, pizza boy Irvine Bradley finds the crime scene while twins Lenna and Leon Lake later find Barret's body. It is revealed that Barret might have been drained of blood. The crime scene isn't very bloody, indicating that the murder weapon wasn't a violent one. Irvine notes that the front door was open, which was odd since Barret was a paranoid man, and that Barret had a violent temper. Barret's father, pilot Garland Bradley, describes Barret as dominant and that his siblings, genaeologist Fran Samuelson and welder Locke Bradley, were submissive to Barret. Later, doctor Cecil Killan notes that the Bradley family was the most powerful family in town and reveals that Barret was on Xanax for his anger issues. Fran reveals that Barret was a bit of a brat and a bully. During an interview with funeral director Cid Bradley (one of Bradley's uncles) and his wife, makeup artist Terra, Barret's other uncle, meteorologist Squall Bradley and Barret's aunt, Hope Wayland, arrive and Squall kicks out the investigators. *'Killer's Clues:' **At the beginning of the episode, the killer left a video revealing nineteen suspects, including the killer. **Gail found an envelope with a vintage stamp at the bookstore. Episode 2: Lurking in the Darkness *'Lifeguard:' Noor *'Suspect Cleared:' Cecil Killian *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Glen (6-1-1) - Spira River **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Theresa - Nashe Cemetery *'Investigator Murdered:' Glen *'Notes:' Hope Wayland mentions that Barret Bradley was like a brother to her son Vincent, a mailman but feels it was none of her business how Garland Bradley raised him or his siblings. She says that she and Squall had to talk to Cid and Terra Bradley about family business but refuses to say anything else. Squall Bradley's son Arc, a kayak outfitter, reveals that Barret once stole Arc's girlfriend although Barret was a decade older than Arc. Mayor Garnet North reveals that Barret got a lot of traffic fines because he didn't like following traffic laws and that Garland didn't want Garnet to win the latest election because she was a woman. Later, Vincent reveals that while Barret looked out for him, Vincent didn't like him because Barret seemed sociopathic. At the funeral reception, Squall reveals that the "family business" involved Barret but refuses to say anymore. Garland confirms that he doesn't like Garnet while his wife Vivi notes that Garland would never let her teach Barret manners. *'Killer's Clues:' **Theresa found the tombstone of Balthier Bradley at the cemetery and took a photo of it. Episode 3: Trail of Blood *'Lifeguard:' Miles *'Suspect Cleared: '''Garnet North *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Theresa (4-3) - Balamb Electric Company **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Renata - the Bafsk Junkyard *'Investigator Murdered:' Renata *'Notes:' Hope Wayland is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, Noor concludes that Hope had been strangled. Cid Bradley refuses to go into details about the conversation he had with Hope and Squall Bradley before Hope died, but he ''does reveal that he was annoyed with Hope because she had a very lackadaisical attitude. Fran Samuelson insists that everyone got along with Hope and reveals that lumberjack Edward Samuelson, her husband, had been orphaned when he was ten after his parents died in a car accident. Later, the medical examiner reveals that Hope's body had been drained of blood as well and confirms that she had been strangled. Squall interrupts the interview of Vincent Wayland to basically force Vincent to come with him. Paramedic Leon Lake and nurse Lenna Lake reveal that their mother, Maria, had an affair with Garland Bradley and they were Garland's illegitimate children. *'Killer's Clues:' **'Theresa found a sheet of paper at the electric company. It turned out to medical record indicating that Terra Bradley was admitted to the emergency room because of a miscarriage, but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: A Secret Sleeping in the Deep Sea *'Lifeguard:' Dahlia *'Suspect Cleared:' Irvine Bradley *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Gail (4-2) - Barret Bradley's house **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Miles - Squall Bradley's house *'Investigator Murdered:' Gail *'Notes:' Arc & Squall Bradley are murdered at the beginning of the episode. While Arc was simply strangled, Squall also suffered a gunshot wound. Both men were drained of blood. At the crime scene, business folders for the aerodome, electric company and funeral parlor are found. Terra Bradley reveals that she was pregnant with a girl whom she would have called Serah but began having contractions too early in her pregnancy and Serah was stillborn. Terra then reveals that after her daughter, gardener Lulu, was born Terrra got cervical cancer and couldn't have any more children. Locke Bradley reveals that his wife, secretary Rosa, had once dated Barret Bradley and Rosa confirms it. Later, Cecil Killian reveals that Terra admitted herself into the emergency room and while she claimed that her contractions were natural, Cecil noticed that she had a cut lip and bruises, so he suspected that Cid Bradley had beat her and induced the miscarriage out of anger because her child wasn't a boy. Edward Samuelson says that everyone in the Bradley family except Squall welcomed him when he began dating Fran. Garland Bradley reveals that Squall had a temper and feels that Arc was lazy. Vivi Bradley shows a photo album and Theresa correctly suspects that Barret was Irvine Bradley's father, not Locke. *'Killer's Clues:' **Miles found a pair of chains, presumably the murder weapon, at Squall's house. Episode 5: Hurry Faster *'Lifeguard:' Noor *'Suspect Cleared:' Fran Samuelson *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick: '''Dahlia (3-2) - the Besaid Library **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Miles - Ivalice Mental Hospital *'Investigator Murdered:' Miles *'Notes: Locke and Rosa Bradley are murdered at the beginning of the episode. Locke's body was drained of blood but Rosa's wasn't. Irvine Bradley reveals that his mother neglected him and Locke wanted him to be a welder or pilot but Irvine is airsick and doesn't want to be a welder. He refuses to believe that Barret Bradley was his real father. At a banquet in honor of the Bradley victims, Garland Bradley announces that Hope Wayland's company would go to Vincent and that Edward Samuelson would take over the weather company, replacing Irvine since Irvine was born out of wedlock. The medical examiner reveals that Rosa had type A blood, Locke had type O blood -- but Irvine had type AB blood and Barret had type B blood, further proof that Barret had fathered Irvine. Garland Bradley reveals that his father, Balthier Bradley, had decided that only men -- with the exception of Hope -- could inherit the companies, thus Edward would have the weather company. *'''Killer's Clues: **Dahlia found a piece of paper at the library. The piece of paper turned out to be the Last Will and Testament of Balthier Bradley, although this was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Off the Edge of Despair *'Lifeguard:' Eliezer *'Suspect Cleared:' Leon Lake *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Casper (3-1) - Vana'Diel telephone store **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Theresa - Feel the Pulse nightclub *'Investigator Murdered:' Casper *'Notes:' Fran Samuelson reveals that the reason why any children born out of wedlock were disinherited was because Balthier Bradley was a strong opponent of adultery. While Balthier trusted Hope Wayland to run a company, he was too sexist to trust any other women, so he made the line of inheritance a male-only line, with in-laws inheriting if all that were left were women and illegitimate children, and if all men were gone women and illegitimate children would inherit power. It is revealed that Lulu Bradley had once spent time in Pohihihi, Hawaii, to study flora and that Vincent Wayland has a learning disability that affected his speech when he was a child. Lulu explains that she went to Pohihihi because she wanted to study exotic flora and that while she dove with Gabe Marshall, she never dated him and knew that he secretly lived in pain. Edward Samuelson reveals that he suspects Garland Bradley of being the killer. *'Killer's Clues:' **'Theresa found a chart of the four elements, with the element metal taped to it, at the nightclub. Finale Episode 7: Who Am I? *'Lifeguard:' Theresa *'Suspect Cleared:' Vivi Bradley *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Noor (2-1) - Zamarkand Funeral Parlor **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Eliezer - Gisal Weather Center *'Investigator Murdered:' Noor *'Notes:' Cid and Terra Bradley are murdered at the beginning of the episode. Cid's body was drained of blood but Terra's wasn't. Lenna Lake reveals that she gets along well with most of the Bradley family but Garland Bradley views her and Leon as punishment and he hates them both. Later, Vincent Wayland reveals that he feels someone else should be in charge of the electric company since he's afraid he won't be able to run it successfully. Vivi Bradley reveals that she wanted to start her own tailoring business and wanted to do tailoring to support her family, but her husband insisted that she just raise their children. Garland Bradley insists that he won't be targeted and will be alive when the killer is caught. *'Killer's Clues:' **Eliezer found a ViewMaster at the weather center. When one peeked through it, one could see the Bradley Manor. Episode 8: On the Other Side of the Mountain *'The Final Confrontation:' **'Theresa:' Lenna Lake - Lake's apartment **'Eliezer:' Lulu Bradley - Bradley's apartment **'Dahlia:' Edward Samuelson - Samuelson's cottage *'The Killer:' Edward Samuelson *'Investigator Murdered:' Nobody *'The Runners-Up:' Theresa and Eliezer *'The Winner:' Dahlia *'Notes:' Vincent Wayland is kidnapped by the killer. Theresa, Eliezer and Dahlia choose their suspects and the killer turns out to be Edward Samuelson. Dahlia finds Vincent when she looks in a large box in the center of Edward's basement but Edward cocks a pistol at her. Edward tries to force Dahlia in a basement but she stalls and once the others arrive, she tries to tackle him. Although Edward gets the best of Dahlia, West Williams, the host, shoots Edward in time to save Dahlia. Vincent hands Dahlia a letter, which is Edward's confession. Edward reveals that his parents neglected him before they died and when they moved to Overworld and he learned about the Bradleys, he felt they had it all -- wealth, power, and most of all a family. His longing to have it all led him to befriend, date and later marry Fran. He was ready to have everything but then Fran uncovered Balthier Bradley's will. Because he wanted a family as well as money and power, he didn't want to kill the people in front of him until he learned about Cid Bradley's role in his wife's miscarriage and about Barret Bradley's being the real father of Irvine Bradley. This enabled Edward to overcome any scruples he had about murdering his in-laws. He murdered Barret, Hope Wayland, Arc and Squall Bradley, Locke Bradley and Cid for power (and in Cid's case, also to avenge the miscarriage), while he kidnapped Vincent because Vincent would have inherited the funeral parlor as well as the electric company. He killed Rosa Bradley for having her affair with Barret, Terra Bradley for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and Garland Bradley both to gain power and for Garland's being an all-around sexist jerk. The next day, Garnet North gives Dahlia a check for $750,000 and the keys to a brand-new 2012 Buick Lacrosse, while Vivi Bradley gives Eliezer and Theresa each a check for $250,000. In the epilogue, we learn that Vivi is now in charge of the aerodome, Vincent is in charge of the electric company, Lulu is in charge of the funeral parlor and is currently taking a world trip studying tropical flowers while Fran Samuelson is in charge of the weather company -- but they can all do their own things as well, so Vivi is creating a tailor business and Vincent can still be a mailman.